Star Trek Expanded Universe:RPG directory
Do you run or participate in a role-playing game? Or are you making a fan movie, and want the information from it recorded? Star Trek Expanded Universe accepts fan-made information. If you want your RPG or fan data recorded, just edit this page and insert: :RPG/movie name Projects *[http://tygokor.raptorfleet.com/ IKS Ty'Gokor] - A RPG about a Klingon B'Rel class bird of prey connected to Raptor Fleet in 2377. *[http://www.geocities.com/alphafleetsimulations Alpha Fleet Simulations Group] - Collection of PBEM RPGs in the early 25th Century. *[http://startrekmirror.informe.com/forum/ Beyond the Mirror] A Mature Forum based RPG set in the Star Trek Mirror Universe. *[http://www.bravofleet.com/ Bravofleet] - Forum/PBEM RPGs set over a number of eras. *[http://ds9.trekker.ru Deep Space 9 - The New Team] - Forum RPG about in the post-''Nemesis'' era. In Russian. *[http://www.frontierfleet.net/index.php Frontier Fleet] - Play by e-mail RPG set in 2394. A fleet of Starfleet ships explore the furthest corners of the galaxy with the help of transwarp drive. Main article. *[http://www.holotrek.org Holotrek] - A Star Trek themed role-playing game on a timeline that branched from the events of TNG/DS9 around the first season of DS9. The game attempts to remain true to the Star Trek universe; canon is highly regarded. Players may choose to join the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, the Rihannsu (Romulan) Empire, the Ferengi Alliance, or Hellesport, an independent commerce station. The game is primarily role-playing, but is supported by advanced space, combat, skills, and economic systems. A full commodities market economy is available for those that wish to strike out on their own as freelance traders, merchants, pirates, mercenaries, and spies. HoloTrek welcomes both experienced and new roleplayers to the game. Good roleplay is rewarded; players who develop good roleplaying skills will find their characters growing in power and influence. *[http://www.horizonfleet.net/ Horizon Fleet] - Forum/PBEM/PBW/PBIRC RPGs in the post-Dominion War era. *[http://www.obsidianfleet.net/ Obsidian Fleet] - Forum/PBEM RPGs in the post-Dominion War era. *[http://startrek.acalltoduty.com/ Star Trek: A Call To Duty] - RPG organization with games in IRC, PBEM, and forum formats. Founded in 1995 as vTrek on The Microsoft Network, ST:ACTD was officially endorsed by Paramount Digital Entertainment, with contracts signed to the original owners and ship managers. ACTD currently operates 40 vessels along with several special events. *[http://stafterearth.wikia.com/wiki/Mainpage Star Trek : After Earth] - Free Play by Email (PbeM) game, set in the year 2477. Based on an alternate Star Trek Universe, where we used the last movie, Nemesis, as the turning point history of our game. *[http://sites.google.com/site/coldstationtwelve/games Star Trek: D20 Role Playing Game] - An in depth and detailed Star Trek tabletop RPG in the d20 style. Available are the Core Rulebook (almost 100 pages), Character Sheet, Sector Map and a small Addendum to the Rules all in .pdf format. 100% fan made and 100% free. *[http://www.stechoes.com Star Trek: Echoes] - IRC and PBEM-based RPG operating in various times, including TOS, movie-era, and post-Dominion War. *[http://www.startrekfreedom.com/ Star Trek: Freedom] - Star Trek PBEM sim with over 80 active players, five bustling player ships and a wide variety of adventures in the spirit of classic trek, there's something to suit all tastes - from deep-space exploration to knife-edge diplomatic intervention to bitter ideological clashes. *[http://stgenfleet.proboards51.com/index.cgi Star Trek: Generation Fleet] - Adult forum-based RPG in the Beta Quadrant, and Alpha Quadrant. Crossover fiction, and to expand in the Delta Quadrant. *"Star Trek: KNIGHTS" - A Star Trek PBeM RPG set in the 25th century. Focuses on the KNIGHTS, codename of Starfleet's Special Missions Unit (SMU) of the 1st Special Warfare Group of 6th Fleet. *[http://stmontana.tripod.com/ Star Trek: Montana] - PBEM in 2382, aboard the , under the fine and steady hand of Captain Sandy Armstrong. About to begin its missions of exploration, the Montana stands ready to become a forerunner of exploration for the Federation. "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man, and let history make its own judgments." - USS Montana-A dedication plaque. *[http://ringoson.net/ Star Trek: New Worlds] - Takes up where other RPGs have left off. The year is 2385, nine years after the Dominion War. The galactic powers are still in the process of rebuilding. The Federation and Starfleet are looking at a promising new future as the Romulans have become uneasy allies and the Klingons are once again the enemy. (For those who like to mix their science fiction/fantasy, this is the place. ST:NW has thus far mixed Star Trek, Stargate, super-heroes, pulp heroes, and a variety of other sources into a single RPG.) Main article. *[http://www.starshipvincessnes.com/ ''Starship Vincennes] - Forum based role playing game based in the year 2368. A cutting edge, highly improved Miranda class starship taking on missions in the alpha quadrant. Defunct RPGs *''Delta Fleet (PBEM)'' - On-line writing group (RPG), based in the Delta Quadrant. *''Fundamental Elements'' - Forum-based sim set shortly after the Dominion War, and Starfleet is still dealing with the aftermath. The sim includes the Marines as a major player in Starfleet. *''GammaForce.com'' - Forum/PBEM RPGs set in the post-''Nemesis'' era, currently 2385. *''Star Trek: Brave New Worlds'' - Forum-based RPG in the Gamma Quadrant, aboard the ''USS Atlantis'', where the ''Blade'' & and the ''Shark'' are put to explore and cultivate this strange new place. Currently dormant. Main article. *Star Trek: Arcadia'' - Interactive fiction. The United Federation Starship ''Arcadia'', equipped with Quantum Slipstream Drive, focuses on life and exploration in the 2386 Star Trek universe, taking a mature approach to writing, with emphasis on realism, character-driven drama, and the science in (soft) science-fiction. *''Star Trek: Challenger'' - PBEM in 2383 on its first mission. The USS Challenger is sent to a first contact but not all is as it seems. Following the event things start happening; chaos runs through the quadrant threatening the peace of every civilization. * Star Trek: Columbus - PBEM in 2421, with the aim of exploring a new region of space. Creating a new canon, with new technology, the way Star Trek should be. * Star Trek: Resolution - PBEM in 2383. The Romulan capital is destroyed and a new sect is claiming responsibility. The ''Resolution'', a top-of-the-line starship, was just recaptured after being beseiged by officers and crewman of the ship working for the Sect. The Resolution's mission: Hunt down the Sect, and find who is behind the attacks and the leader of the group calling themselves the "Tallix Sect". *''Star Trek: Shattered Universe'' - Forum RPG in the mirror universe, 2382. *''Therian Fleet'' - Forum RPG, set after the Dominion War with the Federation Alliance collapsed and the war-time allies once again hostile to each other. Join the USS Parker at Starbase 234 as they defend the Federation. *USS Endeavour-A - Play-by-forum in the Star Trek universe, circa 2380. *USS Espoir - A Star Trek RPG based in the year of 2370. See also *fan comics *fan fiction *fan films *roleplaying games Category:Real-world articles